The present invention is directed to a section switch for the load circuit of a vehicle battery. More particularly, the present invention is directed to section switches for the load circuits of vehicle batteries of the type having the following features: a housing; an electromagnetic system with an armature arranged in the housing; an input lead connectable to a terminal post; an output lead connectable to the load circuit; a stationary and a movable contact for producing a switched connection between the input lead and the output lead; a contact carrier that carries the movable contact, is switchable between an opening position and a closing position, and is biased into the opening position by spring power; and a toggle spring device having a first lever attacking at the contact carrier and a second lever seated in the housing that are connected via a central link to form a toggle that, in an approximately stretched condition, locks the contact carrier in its closed position; whereby the armature is coupled such to the toggle that it releases the lock between the toggle and the contact carrier given excitation of the magnet system.
A section switch of the above type is disclosed in German Patent No. 197 01 933. This known section switch uses a contact rocker as contact carrier that is rotatably seated in the housing and that carries the movable contact indirectly via a contact spring acting as lever arm. For restoring the contact rocker into the open position, an additional tear spring is provided therein.